One hundred years
by cerealkiller78
Summary: It has been one hundred years since Luna's banishment to the moon, and regrets plague her daily. This fiction is inspired by "Luna's Reply" from youtube.


**Before I start this story, will anypony PLEEASE tell me how I could have gone from writing dark batman fics, to dark hunger games fics, and now…..MLP?**

"Please sister!" The pink haired pony tried to reason with her sister through tears now. She had never wanted to fight with her sister like this. "Leave this darkness behind! Lower the moon!"

"You have had your time in the spotlight for far too long, while leaving me in the dark Celestia!" Luna cut her off.

"Well, if I have to be in the dark, I'm not going to be there alone…Not any longer. I'm about to put your light out once and for all!" The blue mained pony shrieked with a glint of utter madness in her eyes, before her voice dropped to a low and dark tone. "And don't call me sister anymore, nor call me Luna, that name is now foreign to me! I am the night! Darkness embodied!" Her eyes started glowing blue, and her horn turned black. "I. AM. NIGHTMARE MOON!" She screamed in a voice not at all like her own, as she reared up, coming back down with her head low to the ground, like a mad bull, and snarling like a wild dog.

Her eyes were now slits glowing blue, resembling a reptile or snake. Her teeth were bared like a wild animal, and before her sister's eyes, she began to transform. Her skin began turning from its shade of blue, to a black, as dark as the night sky. Her mane and tail also turned from its natural shade of blue, to look like a night sky, with sparkles resembling stars. It was also…glowing. It wasn't even hair anymore, it literally looked like a night sky. Celestia silently marveled at this, as this new pony slowly raised her head.

"I….have but one royal duty now..." She growled out through gnashed teeth.

"TO DESTROY YOU!" She screamed as she shot a laser from her horn, straight at her sister, intent on killing her.

Luna woke with a start, gasping and sweating as she tried to compose and calm herself down again. Finally accomplishing this after a long while, she stared out into space, to a familiar planet.

"It has been one hundred years" Luna sighed sadly, as she stared at the planet that she had once called home, her voice barely above a whisper. After all, who was there to hear her anyways? Who was there to listen?

"I never should have done this…." The dark pony lamented sadly, before getting up and looking back at that planet that was so full of life.

"One hundred years…without laughter, without happiness, without companionship….without daylight….It has been one hundred years without you, my sister." A tear fell from her face.

"One hundred years is a long time to think when you're on a rock alone with no one to talk to, and with nothing to do. I can finally say how foolish I was that fateful day, to have wanted to get rid of sunlight forever, to have wanted….This…" She said, as she scanned the barren rock she was on.

"I deserve this…." She quietly said after a long pause, before looking back to the green and blue planet.

"I deserve this….but has it not been long enough? I realize the error of my ways now. Is one hundred years not long enough? One hundred years without the sweet taste of food. And though everypony knows that equestrian royalty do not need food to survive, it is still a great pleasure that we cherish. After all, who eats only because they have to? But, like every other pony, it gives us extra energy. I have been living with only minimum energy for the last hundred years….But what does it matter anyway? What is there to do here? I remember all the fun times we had growing up, but now….I can hardly remember what fun feels like anymore…what it even is…the exhilarating feeling that comes with it….One hundred years….but it has felt like an eternity..." Luna let her head fall from looking at the planet, to the dusty surface below her.

"Please sister…I'm sorry…I'm so…so sorry" She began sobbing, letting the tears flow freely for a long while, before finally looking back to the planet.

"Just take me back…I'm sorry that I'm only contacting you now, after this hundred years…But, it's not for the reason that you may think. I haven't been mad at you…I was just… afraid that you wouldn't accept me anymore…I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't. But if you could find it in you to forgive me, then take me away from here, and let me be with you again big sister.

I'll be right here waiting for you…" And with that, she layed down to dream. The only escape she had from this place, from this reality, from this….nightmare moon. It was the only way she had to communicate face to face with anypony anymore. Even if only in her dreams.

**Leave reviews! They make me happy! :D**

**I might also add more chapters, wrought with Luna's frustration and pain as the years go by. So, tell me what you think.**


End file.
